In general, in the process of joining a plurality of data with each other, attention is given to a predetermined item included in each data, and when the values of the item agree, the process of joining those data is performed. For example, a data processing apparatus is known in which content data included in a first table is joined with record data included in a second table if the respective attribute values and item values included in these data agree (for example, see Patent Literature 1).